


SouGou & KisuMako art!

by Inosh



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inosh/pseuds/Inosh





	SouGou & KisuMako art!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/gifts).



i misunderstood the assignment and ended up drawing both SouGou and KisuMako ahaha hope you like how they tunred out ;w;


End file.
